Repair, Cleanse, Bandage, and Heal
by Writing a story
Summary: Two tried but failed, two lost it, one did nothing to stop it and the last never had a chance. The fear, pain, sorrow, hope, forgiveness, and love that comes with family. Featuring Spova, Gidotto OcXOtto Gibson and Antauri. This is the meaning of Family
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This is gets extremely depressing! You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**An older sister is a friend and defender - a listener, conspirator, a counselor and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too. ~Pam Brown**

Nova sighed as she stood outside her sister's door. No one had been in or out of there in two days. The team was starting to get worried and they knew only Nova was strong enough to take care of her.

That's why Nova was here.

But Nova didn't want to go in, after all that had happened in the last few days she wasn't sure if she could handle it. All the surprise and laughter they had experience, just to be destroyed by four little words.

Four. Little. Words.

Her sister had broken down and cried for hours without stopping. She had only ceased when she passed out from exhaustion. Otto had held her in a kind of daze that he had yet to break out of. Neither one of them had eaten much of anything in the week since the news.

The horrible news.

There had been hours of uncontrollable shock and sadness, and now her sister was in a state that could only be described as despair.

That's why Nova was here.

Nova tired not to think about how she would have reacted. She didn't thing that she would have been able to take it on her own. But Gidget would have been there to help her, so she had to repay the favor.

That's why she was here.

Genesis was to young to know how to help her, only Nova could relate. But that was the problem, Nova couldn't relate. She could never go through this, Nova had already been told that she could never have that experience, she had received to many wounds to ever achieve the status Gidget had almost. And at this moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

But almost was still a key word.

But that's why she was here.

She and Sparx had only told one person about that news, but it had done no good. They were still in the same situation they had tried so hard to avoid.

She finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She got no reply so she tentatively called out.

"Gidget?"

Still no answer, but she didn't really expect one. Gidget hadn't talked to anyone in days. Nova finally just walked in and the site she saw almost made her start crying again. Almost, she swallowed her tears and kept walking. She had to stay strong for her friend.

Her sister.

Gidget laid on the bed they had gotten her, the hammock would have been murder on her back in her condition. The normally violet monkey looked darker some how, dingier, dimmer. Maybe it was just because the light was off, but Nova doubted it. Gidget laid with her back to Nova, her tail hanging limply off the bed.

"Gidget." Nova said again, she still received no reply.

"Gidget, I'm so sorry." It was the only thing she could think to say.

This time Gidget flinched for a moment before she relaxed again. Nova turned her head and bit back tears, there was no way she could talk to her about this. She couldn't understand what Gidget and Otto were going through.

She had heard from Gibson their reaction when he had told them the news.

Those four stupid words.

Otto's normally happy eyes went dark and lifeless in moments. Gidget had collapsed in his arms, uncontrollably sobbing.

The robot had been so lifeless with it's two happiest occupants in such hopelessness.

Nova felt such sorrow for Gibson, he had given the news to them. He had been floating around the robot in a uncaring daze, nothing like his previously unusual jolliness.

Antauri had tried to tell them that it was just not meant to be, but even Nova could tell he thought that was a load of crap.

Chiro had canceled all celebrations that had been planned, and he made sure that no one had disturbed the team. Genesis had tried to put on a happy, innocent face but it did no good. She probably hated more than anyone else what was happening to her sister and brother-in-law.

That's why Nova was here.

Nova remembered when she had heard the news. She had gone to her room and tried her best not to be angry at everyone. She tried her best not to be angry at the God who had let this happen. Then she had heard a knock on the door and Sparx had walked in.

His eyes had been tinged with a pink that matched his fur all to well. That's when Nova lost it. He had stood by her side that night, just as he had when they got their own terrible news on that subject. He had been the one to convince her to talk to Gidget.

That's why Nova was here now.

Nova finally gained enough courage to walk over to the small bed that was in the middle of the room. She sat down on the edge and gently laid her head against Gidget's side. She wish that she could feel something, anything, just a chance that there was something alive in there, but she knew she wouldn't.

They stayed like that for a while, not moving, just sitting there in the sorrow that had inflicted the robot.

"Nova?" Gidget said in a hardly audible whisper.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Does this mean I won't be a Mommy?"

**Sisterhood is powerful. ~Robin Morgan**

**

* * *

**

You don't have to say it, I know this is sad. But this isn't the end, and I promise you it gets better, just stay with me a little bit longer.

If you didn't get it, don't worry, it will be further explained in the next chapters. I know that this chapter doesn't make much sense and it's confusing but just whole on. You'll get it after you read the rest of the chapters.

I was just in a sad mood when I wrote this.

Keep reading.

* * *

**One must sink to the depths of despair to rise to the top of happiness. ~ Polly Archer**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're going through hell, keep going. ~Winston Churchill**

"I could have stopped this."

The azure monkey rubbed his head in frustration.

"How?" Asked his white companion.

Gibson looked at Antauri and sighed. He had come to Antauri's room to confess his guilt, but now that he was here…

"I should have told them." Gibson began pacing the room furiously.

"Told them what?" Antauri persisted.

"Maybe none of this would have happened if I had just said something." Gibson continued.

"Gibson…" Antauri said as he placed his hand gently on Gibson's chest to stop his pacing. "What are you talking about?"

Gibson bit his lip, should he tell Antauri about Nova and Sparx? About how their situation? Oh well, he had ranted on so much anyways he couldn't very well shut up now.

Gibson sighed and sat down heavily on one of the pillows scattered throughout Antauri's room. Antauri stood calmly with his hands behind his back. He was know far and wide for his composer and the calm atmosphere he offered.

That had all been but shattered in these last few days.

"Do you remember about a month ago when Nova got sick?" He asked his silver companion.

"Yes," Antauri answered, "You ordered no one to enter her room because she was contagious. Even me, and we both know that robots can't catch viruses. Well, not airborne ones anyways."

"I doubted you were really fooled by that." Gibson said with a faint smile.

"I predicted that you would tell me what was going on when you wanted to." Antauri answered.

"Well I suppose that time is now then. She was sick, in a way, she was grief stricken."

"Over what?"

"The fact that she would never be able to bare children."

Antauri felt the strength exit his legs and he sat down, hard.

"What?" He asked.

"Apparently she and Sparx had been trying for sometime to have a child. They came to me when they had no success after _several_ attempts."

Antauri chuckled lightly, "Yes, we heard some of those attempts."

"Indeed." Gibson answered. "Well they came to me to see if I had a theory as to why this might be. Sparx, being Sparx, feared it might be his fault-" Gibson chuckled at the memory. "So I gave both of them a physical. That's when I discovered how bad Nova was."

Antauri leaned forward as Gibson rubbed his eyes again, a motion usually reserved for when Gidget annoyed him, but he had not done it in front of her for weeks.

"I never guessed that all that fighting would have such a profound effect on her."

"Are you saying…" Antauri trailed off.

"Yes, she was literally torn up inside. There was no way she would ever be able to conceive a child." Gibson said as he sadly shook his head.

"My God." Antauri whispered.

"Sparx was even worse." Gibson said as he looked off into nothing.

"What?" Antauri asked in a harsh gasp.

"He was worse." Gibson said, "I didn't think that anything could live with how they looked on the inside. So I crossed examined myself. The same results. It seems like our bionic halves keep us more alive then we originally thought."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we ever some how managed to revert back into completely organic beings, we would die in a matter of minutes."

Antauri sat there with a tight jaw.

"How can you even still be alive?" Antauri asked cautiously.

"I told you, it is all on account of our cybernetic parts," He sighed, "and unfortunately, it is impossible for robots to give birth."

"Then Gidget and Otto?"

"I thought it was a miracle." Gibson said honestly, "I wanted it to be a miracle. They knew before they came to that she was pregnant."

"Did you examine them too?"

"I did, but they didn't have nearly as much damage to their internal organs as Sparx and Nova. I hoped that they might have a better chance."

"I was wrong." Gibson finished.

"It wasn't you fault." Antauri said as he tried to comfort his friend. "You didn't know they were trying."

"But I still should have warned them!" Gibson wailed. " I had a whole week of prior knowledge! I could have stopped this whole mess!"

"Gibson, you can not change the will of Fate."

"I should have stopped this." Gibson echoed.

"Gibson," Antauri said as he turned Gibson's face towards him. "There was nothing you could have done."

"You lost the Baby." Gibson said simply.

"What?"

"That's what I told them." Gibson continued with a blank stare. "You lost the Baby.

"And I should have stopped this." The last of many tears spilled across his face.

**Unless you have been very, very lucky, you have undoubtedly experienced events in your life that have made you cry. So unless you have been very, very lucky, you know that a good, long session of weeping can often make you feel better, even if your circumstances have not changed one bit. ~Lemony Snicket

* * *

**

Okay that one was dark too, but it really does get better I promise. Just a little bit more, okay?

That last quote might seem odd now, but it has it's point.

Keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Even when brothers fight, even when they yell and scream, they are still brothers. ~ Unknown**

Sparx stood awkwardly outside of Otto's door. He had no idea how you consulted your little brother after something like this.

But he had to.

He finally just walked into his workshop and hoped that it would come to him quickly.

At first Sparx didn't see Otto -he had looked all over the robot so he had to be- oh, there he was. Otto's feet were barely visible under the whatever he was building. Sparx walked over slowly.

"Hey Otto." Otto stopped working for a moment.

"Do you need something Sparx?" He asked quietly. Sparx visibly flinched back from the unusually calm tone that floated out from under the thingamabob. It was so different from Otto's that Sparx almost didn't believe it was him under there.

But he had to.

"Um no," Sparx said as he stood there awkwardly. "I just wanted to let you know that if you needed someone to talk to that I'm here."

Otto suddenly stopped working and the room went eerily silent. Sparx heard the tool Otto had been working with hit the floor and he slowly started to roll out from under the project.

Sparx's breath caught in his throat when he saw Otto. He was covered in dirt and oil from head to toe. Except, for two steaks of clean fur where his tears ran.

"Why would I talk to you?" Otto asked plainly.

"Well, because-" Sparx tried to stammer.

"How would talking to you make me feel any better?" Otto asked with fury in his voice.

"I just thought-" Sparx tried again.

"How could you possibly know what I was feeling!?" Otto yelled at him.

_Because I found out that I can never have children with the woman I love! _He wanted to yell at him, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

But he had to.

He and Nova had only told one person that they couldn't have kids, and he wasn't about to tell Otto that after all the pain he had experienced.

That he didn't have to do.

"I can't." Sparx lied, "I can't _possibility_ know how you feel." He tried his best to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I didn't think so." Otto snapped before he turned back around to start working on his project again.

"I might not know how you feel," Sparx said slowly, "but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me little bro."

"What do I have to talk about?" Otto asked. He began examining a wrench pretty extensively.

"How about how you feel?" Sparx said, "Antauri is always telling us how we should talk about our feelings. He says we shouldn't keep them bottled up!"

"You act like this something easy to do." Otto said, "But it's not."

"I never said that." Sparx said as he walked closer to his younger brother. "Something like this is never easy."

"Tell me about." Otto said quietly. His tense shoulders relaxed, his hard face softened and he looked down in sadness. Sparx smiled, he was finally starting to sound and look like his brother again.

Sparx walked over and set his hand gently on Otto's shoulder.

"Listen," He turned his little brother to face him. Otto's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. "I know it hurts so much right now." Sparx said as he placed both hands on Otto's shoulders. "But it will get better one day."

"It will?" Otto asked innocently. Sparx chuckled a little and pulled him into a close hug.

"It will, I promise." Otto slowly lifted up his arms and hugged Sparx back. The tears spilled over and Sparx gently lead Otto's head to his own shoulder.

Sparx and Otto stood there for a long time, not talking, just standing. Comforting each other. Not because they wanted to.

But because they had to.

Because they were brothers.

"Thank you." Came the muffled reply.

"Anytime bro, anytime."

**Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. ~Marc Brown

* * *

**

That sums up Otto and Sparx's relationship pretty well.

I blame my Supernatural (the awesome show) binge for this terribly sappy broment. Not a moment a **broment**.

Sam and Dean's relationship in the show reminds me of Otto and Sparx.

And the fact that Sparx and Dean are both total womanizers has nothing to do with that. ;)

Sorry if Otto seems a little OoC but let's face it, how would you react it your wife had a miscarriage? I think he's allowed a OoC moment.

Keep reading, you've almost reached the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair. ~Auguste Napier

* * *

**

**To be upset over what you don't have is to waste what you do have. ~Ken S. Keyes, Jr.**

Repair**  
**

Nova sighed heavily as the door shut behind her. She knew Gidget would be okay in time, but it still hurt to see her so completely and utterly broken.

Nova's hand subconsciously went to her own stomach and once again she felt the sorrow of her own loss.

She walked slowly towards her room thinking about her discussion with Gidget. She thought about the tears and the pain and the sadness. Out of nowhere she was struck with a wave of remorse so strong she stumble in her step and had to grab the wall for support.

She felt her head swim, then her eyes swam with tears. She leaned her head against the wall and started to weep when a red blur came out of nowhere and held her close. Then she really started sobbing.

"Shh…" Sparx said as he gently stroked her head.

"It isn't fair." Nova mumbled.

"I know, oh Honey I know." Sparx replied as the hugged his lover tighter. "But you did the best you could, we warned her, she still wanted to try. And damn it all if just for a moment I thought that they just might have done it."

"Don't call me Honey." Nova said as she turned her head away from his chest so he would be sure to hear her. Sparx chuckled, and Nova joined in.

"We'll get better?" She asked him without looking at his face. "We'll get over this, right?

"I hope so, I really do."

"Good, I can't stand everyone like this. Sad and mopey does not fit well into the rhythm of the Super Robot." Nova stated.

"Tell me about it, I have so many jokes piled up inside of me that I have been dieing to tell. It just never seemed like the right time." Sparx said with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Nova asked sarcastically. "I think not having to listen to your stupid jokes is the only good thing that's happened this past month."

"Oh, I'm sooo glad I got a funny girl." Sparx said as he tilted her head towards his. He kissed her gently on the crest of her helmet. She giggled lightly.

"You missed." She said.

"I did?" Sparx asked slyly.

Nova smiled and nodded coyly. "You're suppose to kiss…" She leaned up and gently touched her lips to his, "Here." She finished as she pulled back.

Sparx nodded with understanding and pulled her closer as he kissed her deeply.

"Like that?" He asked after more than a moment of embrace.

Nova nodded and laughed out loud for the first time in days. She suddenly hugged him tightly.

"This really is going to be okay, isn't it?"

"Yup, I really think it will be." Sparx answered.

"Besides," he continued we can always adopt."

Nova snorted with laughter and shook her head as they stood there like that for a while, just enjoying each other.

Just enjoying what they had.

**Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go. ~Author Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love. ~Jareb Teague**

Bandage

Gidget sat on the bed and hugged her knees close. She looked intently at the floor and thought about nothing.

Absolutely.

Nothing.

So when there came a knock on her door she automaticaly said, "Come in."

Otto walked in slowly and then her brain started working again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"I think I will be soon, you?"

"Ditto."

Otto walked over to the bed that they were going to share before _it_ happened. He gently laid his hand on the bed post and let it fall to the comforter. He let it follow the grooves and valleys as he walk towards Gidget. He sat down heavily beside her and she gently leaned up against him.

"Are you in…" Otto asked cautiously, "… any kind of pain?" He thought about what he had just said and slapped his head.

"Well I mean physical pain because I know that you're hurting on the inside, I am too." He stopped for a breath, "Well actually that's what I'm asking… Ugh!" Otto gripped his head in frustration.

Gidget smiled for the first time in days at his attempt to get his point across.

"I'm fine," She answered for him, "I know what you were trying to say and no, I don't feel anything." She leaned back up and stared at the floor again.

"I guess that's one of the problems." She continued.

"Sparx said it will all be okay." Otto commented as he followed her gaze.

"Nova said the same thing." Gidget replied.

"Then I guess they must be right." Otto stated. He picked his arm up put it on her shoulders. Then he pulled her near and wrapped other around Gidget, pulling her in closer. She dropped her own arms, let her knees fall, and snuggled closer to her lover.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold our child." Gidget said.

"Please don't blame yourself." Otto said, "Sparx and Nova warned you, you warned me, we still wanted to try, we took the chance, and we failed." Gidget readjusted herself slightly, "But we did it together. We decided together that we wanted to try and we will take the blame together."

"Okay." Gidget agreed,

"Do you think Nova would be mad I told you about the warning?"

"I don't know," Otto said, "but she didn't tell me only because she wanted to protect me, so I don't think so." He pulled her closer and she slowly wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

"I yelled at Sparx today." Otto informed Gidget.

"Why?"

"He was trying to comfort me and I got mad and told him that he didn't understand."

"Otto…" Gidget sighed.

"I know, I know. But I was mad ok? I'll apologize later." Otto said.

"You'll apologize now." Gidget retorted, she pushed back from Otto so she could look him in the face. She was still smiling, but it slowly disappeared again.

"I lied to you," She confessed, "I really do have a pain in my stomach." She looked deeply into her best friend's eyes and asked:

"Is it a bad thing that I'm hungry?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Otto shook his head, "You haven't eaten anything in days. To tell you the truth, I am too."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Gidget asked.

He nodded and they both jumped off the bed. They walked across the room hand-in-hand, and turned around at the door. Gidget looked longingly at the bed. Otto rubbed the back of his hand across her face.

"It _will_ be okay." He comforted.

"It will." Gidget repeated.

"I love you Gidget."

"I love you too, Otto."

**Let no one who loves be unhappy... even love unreturned has its rainbow. ~James Matthew Barrie**

**

* * *

  
**

**I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three. ~Author Unknown**

Cleanse

Gibson walked of Antauri's room with it's occupant close behind.

"Gibson, you can not blame yourself any longer." Antauri told his friend.

"Of course not." Gibson said as he swiftly walked down the hall, "I just could have warned them and stopped this whole thing from happening."

"Gibson." Antauri said as he ran up beside him. "This is pointless, you can't change anything now." He stood in front of Gibson and stopped. "Please, forgive yourself."

"Move Antauri." Gibson said quietly as he looked down. Antauri stood his ground. The steel blue monkey clenched his fist and walked around the completely robotic monkey.

"They wouldn't have blamed you for all this." The silver monkey whispered as he walked by.

"And how would you know that?" Gibson asked angrily, "It's not like you will ever have to go through this experience." Antauri glared at him.

"Do you think that you five are the only ones affected by this?" Antauri snapped, "I got over the idea of producing my own offspring long ago."

Then gentler, "You just need time to adjust."

Gibson screwed his mouth shut and walked rapidly around the corner and almost straight into Sparx and Nova. They were just standing there, holding each other close.

"Sorry." Gibson mumbled to them as he started to walk around.

"Gibson-" Antauri started as he walked around the corner and saw Sparx and Nova, "Oh hello."

"Hey Gibson, hello Antauri." Nova said as she pulled back from Sparx. They let go of their embrace, but her hand slipped into his as they faced the blue and white monkeys.

"Is something wrong?" Sparx asked as he looked from one monkey to the other.

"No." Gibson answered quickly. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. Gidget and Otto were walking towards the quartet of monkeys. Gibson did a 180-degree-turn and tried to go back the way he came, but Antauri grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"You are dealing with this now." He whispered to his companion.

"Like Hell I am." Gibson whispered back, but he didn't leave. It was like his feet were magnetized to the floor. Gibson glared at Sparx and saw the hand that wasn't holding Nova's, it was behind his back but transformed.

As Gidget and Otto neared the group, everyone got deathly silent. They stood there wordlessly for a minute before Otto broke the hush.

"I'm sorry Sparx."

"Why?" Sparx asked his green brother.

"I yelled at you when I shouldn't have." Otto looked down and Gidget hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry too, Nova." She said to her yellow big sister.

"What are you sorry for?" Nova asked confused.

"I told Otto…" She glanced quickly at Antauri, "That secret."

"You told him?" Nova asked more in surprise rather than anger.

"And you guys still wanted to try and have a kid?" Sparx finished her thought. Otto and Gidget nodded in unison.

"We still had hope." Otto said with a shrug.

"Miracles happen everyday." Gidget added. "We though we might be lucky enough to…" Gidget trailed off and turned her head to Otto's chest momentarily. She turned it back after a second and faced the group with a sad smile and simply shook her head.

"You mean…" Gibson said quietly, "You, knew?"

Gidget and Otto nodded.

"We told Gidget." Nova explained, "She must have told Otto."

"So, I really couldn't have stopped it." Gibson whispered. He left out a shaky breath and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I couldn't have."

Antauri placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and patted it gently. Gibson finally broke and started weeping. Otto and Sparx looked to their girls for conformation before they moved. Both the females nodded.

The green and red pair joined the blue and silver one in a group hug.

"It wasn't my fault." Gibson said happily through tears of sorrow.

Gidget and Nova moved closer to each other and smiled slightly.

"We're going to need a lot of chocolate." Gidget said to her golden sister.

Nova nodded and hugged her close.

It would take time, but they would be okay. They really would be.

**Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world simply by being there for each other. ~Carol Saline**

**

* * *

**

Heal

The girls released and walked closer to the boys to join in the hug. Sparx and Otto happily made room for them. The six monkeys stood there in silence just letting the love flow out of them and into each other.

It is their greatest time of need that siblings will gather together to experience love, and pain.

They will always laugh together.

Rejoice together.

Fight each other.

Weep together.

And all in the name of love and family.

It will not be an easy journey, and they will have many obstacles they must over come till they reach the summit of happiness.

But they will reach it, together.

Because they are sisters.

Because they are brothers.

Because they are family.

**One must sink to the depths of despair to rise to the top of happiness. ~ Polly Archer/ Writing a Story.

* * *

**

Well that's the end, how do you feel now?

Happy?

Sad?

Full?

All of the above? There is a lot of unanswered questions, I know that. But once in a while you might have to reread a story to truly get all of it. Try reading it backwards, it will make a whole lot more sense, but it will depress you.

Please, I know I usually ask for reviews, but not this time. I want analysis. There is some much here to work with, let me here what you get from this. What you get out of this

I need to know.

R&A.

You can stop reading now.


End file.
